


Father Knows Best

by peppymint



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal day at the office and some random thoughts, both from Nick himself and others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one

Officially the blond detective, one Nicholas B. Knight by name, was busy typing up his latest report. Unofficially, the vampire was unashamedly using his advanced senses to eavesdrop on the conversation taking place in the next room.

"Parents," one officer's voice moodily put in. "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

Now that was one subject Nick could relate to well. He certainly had more than his fair share of troubles when it came to his own sire.

"I know," that was Tracy Vetter, his new partner. "My Dad is constantly trying to get me out of homicide. He thinks it's too dangerous." The commissioner wasn't above throwing his weight around either. Fortunately, no one had given into the pressure.

Still, Nick knew the young woman was lucky. Not only did Lacroix's influence far outstrip the elder Vetter's, but her father hesitated to take direct action. The last time his sire had truly disapproved of his chosen profession he had had the blond publicly shot. There had been no choice but to move on after that.

"I'm almost thirty years old," another stated with irritation. "You would think they would trust me to make my own decisions."

Good luck with that,the vampire mentally commented. He was eight hundred years old and his master still treated him like a child. Nick doubted that was going to change anytime soon either. He tried to ignore the small voice in the back of his head that claimed it wouldn't be necessary if Nicholas weren't so reckless.

A faint frown crossed the handsome blonde's features. He wasn't reckless. Well not that reckless, Nick corrected himself, and when had his mental voice started sounding like Lacroix anyways?

"And my Mom, it's like she has eyes in the back of her head."

At least neither of your parents can read your mind Nick reflected sourly. Abruptly the seemingly young man shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Great, now he was starting to get depressed.

_But mon fils, _a cool voice ghosted across his thoughts. _How else would I keep an eye on you?_

Nick sat up with a start and a low growl escaped his lips. The voice didn't just sound like his Father, it was Lacroix. _Stay out of my head, _he snapped.

The ancient just laughed. They both knew he wouldn't.


End file.
